My Girlfriend's Best Friend
by Miss Annonymous
Summary: Camille and Logan have been dating for almost a year, now. What happens when Camille's long time best friend Tierney Hart moves in with Camille and Logan developes a strong liking for her? What happens when Tierney might return the feeling?
1. Tierney Arrives

**Just to clarify this, Tierney is pronounced Teer-ney. Review and tell me your thoughts!**

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

The California sun streamed down on the residents of the Palmwoods. A scream of glee rang out through the aparmtent building of the "Future Famous" as the method actress Camille ran through the lobby, squealing in delight. "Tierney!". The brunette threw her arms around her best friend, jumping up and down and giggling in happiness. As the two pulled away from their embrace, Tierney Hart smiled as she gently brushed her sideswept bangs from her eye. "Camille! I've missed you _**so **_much!" Tierney squealed, pulling Camille in for another hug.

"Come on, Tier. I'll show you our aparment." Camille took one of Tierney's duffel bags and led the shorter teen to the elevator. As Camille pressed the upward facing arrow button, a girl with dirty blonde waves passed, waving to Camille and stopping. "Hi Camille! Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to Tierney. "This is Tierney Hart, my best friend from Connecticut." Camille smiled, "Tierney, this is Jo Taylor." Tierney smiled and waved, "I've seen you on New Town High! I absolutely _**love **_that show!". The two exchanged smiles and Camille grinned to herself, satisfied that her best friend from L.A and her best friend from home were getting along.

"Well, we better get going. Tierney needs to unpack." Camille offered a final wave to Jo as she grabbed Tierney's duffel bag and entered the elevator. "She seems nice." Tierney noted, turning to Camille. She nodded in agreement and smiled, "She is!".

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing a cream colored hallway. Camille led Tierney down the hall, sliding her key in the hole, and opening the door. "This place is awesome!" Tierney exclaimed.

After showing Tierney to her room and unpacking, Camille and Tierney made their way down to the lobby.

Teenagers passed and shared friendly waves and greetings to Camille. "That's Guitar Dude, TJ, and Jett Stetson. That's Wally Dooly, and that's Stephanie." Camille gestured to each person as she lifted off their names, even recieving a wave from Guitar Dude. "Wow, Cam. You know a _**ton **_of people." Tierney smiled as she sat across from Camille in one of the small poolside tents. Camille shrugged and smiled.

"Hey, Camille." Both girls turned at the voice, Camille smiling and curiousity filling Tierney's sea green eyes. "Oh, hey! James, this is my best friend back from Connecticut, Tierney Hart." Camille exclaimed. As James' hazel eyes fell on Tierney, a light smirk placed itself on his lips. "Hello there, I'm James Diamond. I'm in a band." James flashed a million dollar smile as he took Tierney's hand in his, kissing it gently.

Tierney giggled nervously as she felt her cheeks begin to glow a suddel pink. Slowly, she took her hand back, trying her hardest not to cock and eyebrow at the sudden gesture of affection. "Nice to meet you." Tierney sweetly smiled at James, taking in his features. Simply looking at him, Tierney could already tell that no matter where James was, he would always be classified as the pretty boy.

"You guys talk, I'm just going to get a smoothie. I'll be right back" Camille stood up and began towards the lobby. James quickly took the seat across from Tierney, slyly smiling at her. "So you and Camille are best friends?" James asked, leaning on his elbow to get closer to Tierney. She nodded, smiling, "We met in third grade." "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Tierney cocked an eyebrow, slowly shaking her head 'no'.

Smiling, James leaned closer. "You have plans this friday?". Blushing a scarlett red, Tierney shrugged " I don't know, I'll probably still be un-packing and all". James nodded and smiled, "So is that a maybe?". After quickly pondering the thought in her head, Tierney smiled. "It's a posibility".

... M-_-Y-_-... G-_-I-_-R-_-L-_-F-_-R-_-I-_-E-_-N-_-D-_-S-_-... B-_-E-_-S-_-T-_- ... F-_-R-_-I-_-E-_-N-_-D-_- ...

As Tierney and Camille returned to _**their **_apartmtent, Camille grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and plopped down on the cream colored couch. "So, what did you and James talk about?" Camille asked, taking a sip of her water. "He asked me out." Tierney hesitantly replied, winching as Camille began to choke on her water. Tierney's eyes widened as she grabbed an apple from the counter. "Is that bad?" she asked, leaning against the counter and taking a bite of her apple.

Once Camille had finally regained ability to speak, she spun around the face Tierney. "Tier, roughly, James has dated every girl here." Tierney cocked an eyebrow in question, "Really?". Camille slowly nodded and Tierney's eyes softened, "Oh". "I'm sorry, T." Camille sighed, eyes gentle at the sight of her dazed over friend. "It's fine." Tierney shrugged "... I just got here anyway."

Her slightly encouraging statement brought a smile once again to Camille's face. "Come on, T. Let's go see my dad, I bet he's been dying to see you again." Tierney nodded in agreement and smiled as she followed Camille to her father's bedroom.


	2. Meet Logan

"Wow, I can't believe that my dad got a date." Camille sighed as her and Tierney emerged from the bedroom, "Since when does he go on dates?" Tierney asked, sitting down on the couch. Camille did the same and shrugged, "I was pretty unaware of it, too." Tierney softly giggled and rested her head against the back of the couch, sighing. "We have any food?" jumping up from the couch, Tierney rushed to the fridge.

Camille rolled her eyes and stood up following Tierney. The brunette had always found it ironic how Tierney consumed so much food each day, but still maintained such a small and petite figure.

Tierney was athletic, having played basketball since she was seven and volleyball since she was ten. Camille had never really understood how the two became friends, they were complete opposites; Camille had always been an actress, always auditioning for the school productions. While Tierney was an athlete, always training for a tournament. Camille had always seemed to be a loner, never really hanging out with one particular group- much opposite of Tierney who, due to her being the star basketball/ volleyball player, was always with a large group of friends.

"You want to go back down to the pool?" Camille asked, raising an eyebrow. Tierney shrugged, her shoulder blade length golden blonde ringlets bouncing in the process. "Sounds good."

... M-_-Y-_-... G-_-I-_-R-_-L-_-F-_-R-_-I-_-E-_-N-_-D-_-S-_- ... B-_-E-_-S-_-T-_- ... F-_-R-_-I-_-E-_-N-_-D-_- ...

As James entered apartment 2J, sly grin on his face, he waved to Logan. "Where were you?" Logan asked, standing up and leaning against the counter. "At the pool. I saw Camille and met her, amazingly _**hot, **_best friend!" a smirk placed itself on his lips as he continued, "And I might have a date this Friday."

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "Two things. One, _**might **_have a date? And two, Camille's _**best friend**_?" he asked. James nodded, "Go down to the pool and meet her."

Doing as James had advised, Logan stepped in to the pool area and his eyes wandered in search for his girlfriend. His eyes stopped and he smiled, seeing the method actress sitting across from someone. Making his way to her, Logan waved, "Hey Camille." Camille looked up at him and she imediatly smiled, "Logan!" she jumped up from her seat "... You have to meet my best friend!".

Camille gestured to who she had been talking to, Logan's breathing hitchting as he met sea green eyes. "H-hi" Logan stuttered, a light shade of pink tinting his cheeks. "Hi, I'm Tierney Hart." the girl held out her hand, which Logan took, shaking it gently. "Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you, Tierney."

The two released each other's hands and Logan took the seat in between Camille and Tierney. "Doesn't Tierney mean 'noble' in Irish?" Logan asked, bringing his attention to Tierney. Her eyes filled with interest and a gentle smile found it's way on her lips. "Yes, it does. Not many people know that, you know?". Logan shrugged and Tierney blushed slightly, satisfied that someone was intelligent enough to understand the meaning of her name.

Camille cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, but quickly shook it off, knowing that the peculiar glances being shared between her _**best friend **_and _**boyfriend **_were nothing more than being nice and making good first impressions. The three continued to talk about random things; How Tierney and Camille met, how Tierney liked it so far at the Palmwoods. With each new subject to discuss, Camille noted that Tierney and Logan were far more alike than she had expected. Still, nothing concerned her. Shaking off the thought, Camille rejoined the current conversation.

"... I've heard one of your songs, actually. You guys are really good." Tierney smiled, nodding slightly. Logan brightly smiled, his dimples showing. "Tier, you want to get take- out since my dad is gone?" Camille asked "Sounds good" Tierney nodded, smiling. "We'll see you around, Logie." Camille smiled as she stood up and quickly kissed Logan's cheek. Tierney stood up as well and smiled to Logan, "It was nice meeting you." He returned the smile and nodded, "You too."

Camille hailed a cab as the two came in to the parking lot. As the cab slowed down, both girls got in and Camille requested they be taken to the Chinese take- out restraunt.

After ordering their food and beginning to walk back to the Palmwoods, Camille giggled as Tierney continued to gently blow on a stray bang falling in her eye. Finally giving up, she brushed the bang to the side and chuckled to herself. The silence was comfortable- this being the affect of being friends for so long.

It was Tierney though, who broke the silence. "Logan is nice. He's good for you." Camille raised an eyebrow and faced the blonde, "Really?". Without a thought, Tierney nodded "Deffinetly." Smiling, Camille nodded, "I guess you're right."

... M-_-Y-_-... G-_-I-_-R-_-L-_-F-_-R-_-I-_-E-_-N-_-D-_-S-_- ... B-_-E-_-S-_-T-_- ... F-_-R-_-I-_-E-_-N-_-D-_- ...

After the two girls had left, Logan remained at the table. He sighed and rested his head on his arm as James approached. "So? What did I tell you?" James asked, smirking as he sat down where Tierney had. Logan rolled his eyes at his best friend, but cracked a smile. "Let's put it like this. In the looks category, if I wasn't dating Camille, I might look there."

Smirking, James shrugged and nodded. "I have good taste, I know." he gloated. "_**But**_, I _**am **_dating Camille." Logan interjected. James raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "That could be changed". Logan's eyes widened and he quickly jumped up, "No! I love Camille!" he protested. James simply held out his hands in defense and smirked, "Just remember; I might have a date on Friday."

Logan rolled his eyes and began off towards the elevators to return to the apartment.


	3. I've Got A Date

The next three days after Tierney's arrival had been filled with spending time by the pool with Camille, sharing stories back form home, and learning more things about the Palmwoods and the residents. The fourth morning, Tierney awoke to the mesmerizing smell of bacon with maple syrup creeping in to her shared room with Camille. Almost as if planned, both girls jumped to their feet and bolted to the kitchen.

Neatly arranged on the counter lay plates of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. All calling both girls to them. Camille and Tierney squealed in delight and Tierney threw her arms around Camille's father's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!".

After devouring more than half of the breakfast, the two best friends agreed on getting dressed for the day and heading down to the pool to rehearse Camille's lines for an up-coming audition. Tierney, clad in short-short denim shorts and a white cami with a royal blue cardigan on top of it, sat down on a pool lounger to wait for Camille. When the brunette arrived, she smiled and handed her best friend a cherry smoothie.

Camille and Tierney ran over the lines multiple times, Tierney insiting that Camille was truly amazing at them. "Hello, Tierney. Hi Camille." James greeted, taking a seat next to Tierney on her lounger. She shyly grinned and returned her attention to Camille, "You deffinetly know these." she noted, gesturing to the script in her hand. "I guess you're right." Camille agreed, setting her script down as well.

"Tierney?" James asked, grasping her attention quickly. She turned to him and her eyes filled with question at James' next words, "Would you go on a walk with me in the park?" he asked. Tierney turned to Camille, her expression saying the question '_**Is it alright if I go?**_'. Camille offered a slight smile, shrugging. Bringing her attention back to James, Tierney nodded, "I'd like that."

The blonde waved to Camille and followed James in to the lobby and out to where a peaceful looking park was. As the two began down the narrow sidewalk through the park, James and Tierney kept the same pace. For a while, the two simply walked in silence. Finally, James broke the silence, his voice just above a whisper. "So, _**will **_you go on a date with me this Friday?".

Tierney faced him and her eyes softened. The tall boy had stopped walking, now facing her completely. His gentle hazel eyes were locked on her, carefully watching every move she made. The look on his face is what killed her; pitiful, yet gentle and loving.

Smiling, Tierney nodded, "I would, love to."

"R- really?" James stuttered, eyes widening. "I would love to go on a date with you." Tierney insisted, nodding. "That's" James paused "... Amazing! So, I'll pick you up at Jo's apartment on Friday. Say... Around seven?". Tierney pondered the thought, "Sounds good. This is going to sound so girly, but" she hesitated and gently blushed "... What do I wear?". Smiling, James shrugged, "Something comfortable. Jeans, tank top, whatever you'll be comfortable in." The shorter girl smiled up at James, causing him to blush.

She pursed her lips as James smiled one more time before waving and slowly returning to the Palmwoods lobby.

Deciding against immediatly returning to the Palmwoods, Tierney began to wander the park. Shortly, Camille caught up with the small girl. "Hey," Camille began, catching her breath "What was that about?" she asked. Tierney blushed and turned in the other direction, "Well. I kinda, sorta, maybe, have a date with James on Friday." she hesitantly looked to Camille, expecting her to be angered. "You know what? That's good." Camille suprised her with her answer.

Slowly, Tierney smiled along side Camille. The two girls slowly began their walk back to the Palmwoods. Passing through the lobby, Tierney was startled as two boys rushed to Camille, out of breath. "Hey guys," Camille began, she was stopped as one boy flung himself behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders. The shorter of the two boys did the same behind Tierney.

Hesitantly, the shorter boy peaked his head past Tierney's shoulder and released a sigh of relief. "Hi," he smiled, stepping forwards to face her. "I'm Carlos Garcia" the boy cheekily smiled and held out his hand. Smiling, Tierney shook his hand and turned to the taller of the two. "I'm Kendall Knight" he smiled.

Remembering her friend mentioning them, Tierney nodded and smiled, "I'm Tierney Hart. Camille's told me about you guys before. She's always saying how funny you all are." The two boys smiled at the compliment. Carlos' smile faltered and he thought carefully.

"... Wait a minute. Didn't James say something about having a date this Friday with a girl named Tierney?" Carlos asked, turning to Kendall. "Yeah... He did" both boys turned to Tierney, each raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a _**date **_with _**James **_on Friday?" Kendall asked. Hesitantly, Tierney nodded.

Kendall and Carlos exchanged knowing glances and both quickly hurried to the elevators. Tierney turned to Camille for guidence, the brunette simply shrugged and began towards the stairs.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

**I know that this was a crappy chapter, sorry about that! I promise that the next chapter will be ten times better! **

**Much love,**

Miss Annonymous


	4. Romeo and Juliet, and Questions

Thursday morning dawned and Tierney was awoken as Camille vigorously shook her shoulder. "T! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Camille continued to shake her. Finally, irritated beyond belief, Tierney gave in and rolled over. She reluctantly opened one eye, glaring at Camille. "What's going on?" Tierney grumbled, slowly, she sat up in bed to lean against the headboard. Camille smiled, "You know the lines you helped me with?" Tierney nodded and Camille continued on, "Today's the audition!".

Tierney smiled at her best friend and stood up, "Do I need to come?" she asked. Camille shook her head 'no' and Tierney shrugged. "What are you going to do today?" Camille asked, raising an eyebrow. Tierney shrugged, taking a pair of faded skinny jeans and a floral spaghetti strap tank top from her dresser and placing them on her bed. "I guess I'll just wander around the park, catch up on my reading."

Shrugging, Camille smiled once more before heading out the apartment door. Tierney sighed and slowly began towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. After blow- drying her bangs and scrunching up her curls to air- dry, Tierney pulled on the clothes she had layed out, along with a pair of black flip flops, and grabbed her current book. She took her time as she headed to the lobby, timidly waving to Stephanie as she passed her.

Over the past few days, Tierney had grown closer to Stephanie and Jo- along with the boys of Big Time Rush. Of both Jo and Stephanie, though, Tierney was more fond of Stephanie. She had no problems with Jo, she simply found it harder to become close to her considering she was almost always at work. Due to Stephanie producing all of her own films around the Palmwoods, she was easier to find and be around.

Tierney finally arrived at the Palmwoods park, gently smiling as she carefully sat down under a large tree. She pulled out her book, Romeo and Juliet, and flipped open to her current page. Honestly, Tierney had read the love story multiple times. She simply loved the book, and continued to read it.

Leaves crackled under feet and slowly, Tierney looked up. A smile placed itself on her lips as Logan stood infront of her, "Hi Logan." The taller boy smiled, "Hey, T. Can I sit down?" he asked. Tierney nodded in response and Logan took a seat next to her.

Carefully, Logan leaned closer to Tierney to look at the book laying in her lap. "Romeo and Juliet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Tierney tried her hardest not to allow the scarlett red blush form on her cheeks at the close-ness. As she lost the battle, a matching blush formed on Logan's own cheeks and he quickly returned to his first position. Regaining her ability to speak once more, Tierney nodded. "I've read it a million times, but, I just love it" she shrugged, smiling.

Without thinking about it, Logan matched her smile. Something about Tierney simply amazed him; he could never quite pin- point it, but he knew it drew him to her.

"I just think it's amazing that there's a posibiblity that you can love someone so much, that when you think they're dead, you no longer have reason to live." Tierney lost herself in her own words and Logan couldn't help but feeling mesmerized with each word she spoke. He admired how Tierney's eyes shined as she fell deep in to thought about her next words. Her soft voice caught him off guard as she began to speak again, "Would you ever do that?". Logan raised an eyebrow, "Do what?" he asked.

Tierney scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at Logan carefully, "Would you ever kill yourself if the one you loved, died?". He pondered the thought for a while, finally coming up with what he thought would be the correct answer. "If I was truly _**in love**_, yes."

The shorter girl took in his answer and grinned, "Really?", he nodded and she smiled.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Tierney contined to read, Logan studdying her carefully. He noted that at certain sections of the book, her eyes would occasionly soften or sometimes strain themselves in pain. As she batted her eyelashes, she pursed her lips and continued reading on.

Closing her book and placing the book- mark inside, Tierney turned to face Logan completely. "How long have you and Camille been dating?" she asked, catching Logan off guard. "Um, about a year." Logan shrugged. Tierney nodded and looked up at the sky, "It's so beautiful down here." she smiled as she layed down on her back.

Slowly, Logan did the same, folding his arms under his head and closing his eyes. As he let his thoughts wander, Tierney became more and more appealing to him. Once again, he truly had no explination for such a thought in that; She was his _**girlfriend's **_best friend, _**and **_had a date with _**his **_bestfriend the following day.

"You and James still going on a date tomorrow?" Logan asked, propping himself on one elbow and looking at Tierney. She nodded, eyes remaining closed, "Why?". "Just wondering" Logan shrugged. "Do you know where he's taking you?" Logan continued, Tierney sat up in the same position as Logan and opened her eyes. "He won't tell me" Tierney shrugged. Logan nodded and smiled at her.

He continued just smiling. Tierney raised an eyebrow and Logan chuckled, "What?" Tierney asked, beginning to giggle slightly. "Nothing" Logan shook his head, beginning to laugh as well. Within minutes, both teens were erupting in fits of laughter.

... M-_-Y-_-... G-_-I-_-R-_-L-_-F-_-R-_-I-_-E-_-N-_-D-_-S-_- ... B-_-E-_-S-_-T-_- ... F-_-R-_-I-_-E-_-N-_-D-_- ...

As Camille returned from her audition an hour later, she first went to her apartment. Seeing as Tierney was gone, Camille knew where she would be. Since her first arrival, Camille had noted that Tierney found peace within the small Palmwoods park. Camille rolled her eyes and gently laughed as she began towards the park.

Arriving, Camille slowed her pace. Sitting bellow the large tree, were Tierney and Logan laughing. Question filled her eyes as she inched closer to the two, raising an eyebrow, she brought herself in to sight.

"Hi, guys." Camillle hesitantly smiled as she sat down. Logan and Tierney looked up, both smiling. "Cam! How'd the auditions go?" Tierney asked, eyes full of interest. "I think it went pretty well." Camille shrugged, "Do you think you'll get the part?" Logan asked. Camille shrugged, the other two nodding in response.

The three sat in an awkward silence, finally being broken by Tierney, "Hey Cam, why don't we head back to the apartment?" she suggested. In attempt for the awkward silence to be broken, Camille nodded. "It was nice talking to you today, Logan. See you around?" Tierney smiled, waving to Logan as she stood up. He smiled at her, his chocolate brown eyes shining.

Out of habit, Camille placed a quick kiss on the corner of Logan's mouth. Both girls waved to Logan and began towards the lobby.

Stepping in to the elevator, Camille turned to Tierney. "How long were you with Logan?" Camille asked, catching Tierney off guard. She turned to her brunette friend, raising an eyebrow, "I don't know, since you left?" she shrugged. Camille nodded and continued, "What did you talk about?". Tierney stared wide- eyed at her, shrugging once again, "I don't know, random things."

Camille nodded and left it at that, deciding it was best to not push Tierney any farther.

... M-_-Y-_-... G-_-I-_-R-_-L-_-F-_-R-_-I-_-E-_-N-_-D-_-S-_- ... B-_-E-_-S-_-T-_- ... F-_-R-_-I-_-E-_-N-_-D-_- ...

**Hope you liked the chapter. I'm so exited to write Tierney and James' date next chapter! Any ideas on what they should do?**


End file.
